


We met at your party that I thought was lame

by xx_Ackleholic_xx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, I hate tagging, M/M, Other, Party, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Ackleholic_xx/pseuds/xx_Ackleholic_xx
Summary: Basically, Castiel goes to a party, and finds himself ranting about how stupid it is. But when he found out he was complaining to the actual owner, what would happen?BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask why. But I can absolutely see this though! Teenage Cas and I CAN'T GOODBYE  
> And although it's not 100% it's still something... later today i'm gonna work on a smut.... OR ANOTHER FLUFF
> 
> Carry on my Wayward reader

Parties. 

Have you ever been to one? If you didn't, don't feel bad. Various amounts of people didn't either. Plus, why do you want excessive noise piercing through your ears when you have siblings for that? Or really annoying parents.

Sure there's the blasting music, vibrant atmosphere, new people to meet. But some high school parties, there's some alcohol, smoking girls, extravagant excitements. And, it even has a sizeable pool.  
Well, this party definitely had all of that.

Castiel and his friend were attending a party with basically the same qualities listed above. And more. As they walked in the building, they were welcomed by the deafening tunes they were clearly hearing from outside. His friend was beyond ecstatic and just automatically blended in the crowd. After Keith left, springing and prancing absolutely crazily, Castiel was left alone.

He remained motionless at the door, with the roaring music running constantly through his ears. Then, the entrance came to an open, and he was forced to move. When he did, he shyly sauntered to the living room, attempting to avoid any and everyone. His eyes were just expanded throughout everything. Even when he took his seat, he just gazed mindlessly at the surrounding sea of people.

It felt like forever, and between all this ruckus, Novak could feel his eyelids shutting on him. But they didn't come to a close, due to someone's voice that sounded pretty close. It's depth and sudden appearance made Castiel jolt up a slight bit.

He turned his head toward the emanation of the tone, and noticed this radiant jade peer glaring at him. Still with expanded eyes, he watched the person next to him and noted the wide smirk across his face. Just as Castiel was about to speak, the stranger placed his finger on his lips, and hushed him.

"Why are you alone?" The other person asked, hesitantly dragging his finger off Novak's lips. Cas was lost for words. Although he tried to tug a the speaking strings, nothing but senseless stutters stumbled out. The boy he saw before him, the vivid amber hair, award-winning smile, spectacular eyes. Draped in a black T-shirt and a pitch leather jacket with the same color torn jeans.

"I-I, um, I-" The other boy's beam grew, and it wouldn't take Einstein to noticed his gaze falling on Novak's lips then back to his eyes. Continuously.

"It's cool, man. You could talk to me. I ain't gonna bite." Castiel cocked and eyebrow, then took a grand breath out.

"I apologize. I am not used to these noisy things."

"Don't worry. Your time will come when you'll be going to one of these every night. It ain't half bad, y'know."

"I see that. For other people it is basically a paradise. For me, it's just another migraine." Novak took buried his head in his palms, and let out a groan. "This is the worst thing I have ever been dragged into." He peeked through his hand, and noticed the other boy still rested a gentle glower on him. Castiel raised back his head into the head-splitting atmosphere, then spoke again, "If I was being honest, I hate this place. I just hate it. It's so loud. Plus, it's not even fun. Just annoying. So stupid."

The unknown boy had a smirk worthy of jewels. Then, someone came prancing towards the two seated boys. "Awesome party, man! Can't wait for the next one!" The person shouted.

_Wait, what?_

Castiel then swung his gaze toward the individual seat next to him, and just gawked.

"Thanks, J. Hope you're ready in two weeks." The apparent party owner said, raising to his feet and shaking the other boy's hand.

"I'll be ready whenever!" J exclaimed, then ran back to wherever he came from, leaving the other two with a "WHOO!"

The owner of this fine establishment, turned around back to Novak, and noticed someone whispering in his ear. Not really whispering. The other boy could've heard it clearly.

"I can't believe you are talking to _the_ Dean Winchester! Oh my God! You're so F-ing lucky!"

Castiel just remained speechless, then his friend left. Dean's smirk grew, and his eyes remained on the shocked individual lazing on his sofa.

"You okay?"

Novak looked up to the Winchester, and he winced a bit, knowing this guy's profile and that he just told him this party sucks. Hesitantly, he got onto a trembling stance, and was shy to meet the owner's glance. His cheeks were heating and matching the color of scarlet.

"Uh, I'm- uh,"

Dean took his finger, and raised Novak's head up, forcing their eyes to meet. With the sudden action, Castiel's breath hitched. The owner's grin was impossibly oversized. "Lemme show you something that I bet you'd like." With those words, Dean slid his joint from beneath Cas' chin, leaving a weird yet grateful scorn. The Winchester then left his accomplice once again tongue-less.

When the owner left, it took a while for Castiel to process what just had happened. Eventually, he caught on, and looked around for the other boy. During his search, he locked eyes with him, and sluggishly his steps advanced toward the other.

Before he knew it, they were outside beneath the glimmering stars. The fantastic gleam from the moon, brushed against Dean's face, and Castiel glared awe-struck at how it spotlighted his features. He was then snapped out of his daze when the other yanked at his hand.

As far as Novak knew, he and the Winchester were seated in a car. Headed to somewhere he had no knowledge of. Apparently, their destination was some place Dean favored. Which seemed far away. Throughout the whole endeavour, the radio's lyrics were all that occupied the atmosphere. Not like he was complaining. This was actually comfortable.

Eventually, they stopped. And Novak was sent into a boat of awe.

Sluggishly, he climbed out the vehicle, and with the same hesitance, he strutted closer. It was a pint-sized cliff but it still gave a stunning view of the bustling city.

"Nice, ain't it?" Dean smiled, glaring at t he awe-stricken individual. He came out the car, and took a seat on the hood. Novak twirled around and beamed at the Winchester.

"What is this place?"

Dean's grin grew at Castiel's curiosity. He then gestured to the car's hood, and Novak strolled closer and took a seat on the bonnet.

"Let's just say, it's my quiet place."

While Castiel still glanced at the scenery, Dean looked at his very own city lights. Which was Cas.

 


End file.
